Time to heal
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: Buttercup's hurtfilled past effects her future life. How she acts. Her life choices. Her boy choices. She's made some bad mistake because of painful memories, will Butch be able to help her heal? INCOMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A sixteen year old Buttercup sat in the corner of her room, shaking.

She'd never felt so scared in her life.

That night, everything changed.

That cold, winters night.

Friday 13th November, the night when she lost it all...


	2. Chapter 1: Hurtful past

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, when I say their ages were different, only by a year per. Blossoms 20, Buttercup 19 and Bubbles 18. Okay? Good! Enjoy one of my first lemons!****Chapter 1: Hurtfilled memories**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I'm Buttercup Utonium and I'm 19 years old. I have short black hair that rests on my shoulders. It's in the style of an even bob, and naturally curves out slightly at the tips. I also had a neon green streek put in a year ago. (Not dimmed at all, oh yeah!)

I live with my two sisters, Blossom and Bubbles, my father (creator), Professor Utonuim, and his new wife, Mrs. Kean. (She was our kindergarden teacher!)

My older sister, Blossom, has the longest hair I've ever seen! It goes down to her calfs, but she has a natural crimp in her hair with make it look slightly shorter. She still wears her signiture red bow, but to the side and it's smaller. It was a gift from her boyfriend, Brick. She's also the tallest out of all of us, reaching about 5'8, 5'9 ish. She has nice (natural) curves too.

And my younger sister, Bubbles, still ties her sandy blonde hair up into two pigtails, but they now reach her elbows. She's the shortest out of the three of us, but is by far the prettiest. She has a cheerlader figure that drives all the boys at school crazy! She has the sweetest boyfriend too. Boomer, (Brick's younger brother). He buys her lots of presants and the cuddle and kiss in front of me. Aww, how sweet... Not!

We all go to Poaky Outs high school and will be graduating in half a year, or so.

Blossom (of corse) is an A+ student that has already been pre-accepted into collage. She'll be leaving for Harvard next september. She's aiming to be a doctor.

Bubbles is a A/B student, with occastional C. Same for me. Me and her will be attending Townsville community collage just after Blossom leaves.

Bubbs wants to be a vet, or work in a zoo, (some place with a lot of animal crap!) And I wanna be a novelist.

Yes. Hard to belive, I know. But I get the best grades in english and Blossom seems to enjoy my writing.

So, I figure why not?

The Mayor's very proud of us all and doesn't hesitate to show his affection.

He likes to buy us expensive trinkets to show his gratitude.

Well, when I say 'trinkets'...

Blossom got a luxurios condo near Harvard, which she'll move into when she gets there.

Bubbles got a good sized piece of land in the countreyside and some money to build a small animal shelter for all the stray animals she brings home.

And I got a beautiful, lime green ferrari! Booya!

We show our gratitude by protecting the city from monsters and villans as the PowerPuff Girls!

Yup, everything was pretty much the same.

Even the villans hadn't changed much!

Mojo still tried to fight us with his crappy inventions. Him's as gay as ever. Fuzzy's retired. The Ameba Boys broke up. Gang green gang are in jail for a recent robbery. The RowdyRuff Boys switched to fight along side us. They're great alis! Especially Butch.

Brick and Boomer are Butch's brothers, both dating my sisters.

Me? I'm single. And for good reasons, not just cause I can't get guys.

Oh, plently have tried to make me fall for them. None have succeded.

None, but one...

oOoxXx~*Flashback*~xXxoOo

Mitch Mitchelson. The bully everyone hated, yet he was one of my closest friends.

When we turned 15, he asked me on a date. I hestedently said yes and he took me out to a movie then for a romantic, candlelit dinner. Not normally my thing, but it was nice. Really sweet of him.

We went out every second night after that, both being home before 11.

On our third date, we kissed. Not a long french kiss or anything like that. Just a quick peck. But I still saw fireworks!

We were always together after that. Our parents and teachers would say we were insepreable. And it was true. Very true.

I loved him with all my heart...

On my sixteenth birthday, Mitch, my sisters, and our new friends; Brick, Boomer and Butch set me up a suprise party.

I was amazing! They were amazing!

_He_, was amazing...

We danced most of the night away, then Blossom anounced it was time for me to open my presants.

Everyone watched as I opened my gifts.

I'd opened 5 before I got to the one that Mitch had bought for me.

It was a small box, with a lime green ribbon wrapped around it.

I almost demolished the ribbon, trying to get into it. It was so exciting!

When I finally had it open, I peeped inside.

Shocked, I took the full lid off and, mouth agape, gently pulled out the beautiful dimond necklace that lay within. It had a large, what I could only guess was an emerald in the middle, surronded by little dimonds, then larger (but not as large as the emerald) dimonds trailing up towards the clasp.

It.

Was.

Spectacular!

Absolutely phenominal!

I looked up at my amazing boyfriend with glazed over eyes.

I stood up and embraced him greatfully.

"Thank you _so_ much, Mitch! I love it **so** much!"

I looked him in the eyes and kissed him passionatly on the lips.

"Almost as much as I love you..."

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I giggled (which suprised everyone) as he slipped it around my neck, unclasping it, then reclasping it.

I gave him my warmest smile and Blossom took a picture of us.

Later on, at around midnight, everyone left.

Blossom and Bubbles went upstairs to get changed and the Professor, to his lab. (The Proff wasn't married yet.)

I sat on the coach with Mitch, staring deeply into his chestnut brown eyes.

The strappy silk dress I was wearing was pulled over my knees to keep me warm on the cold winter night.

It didn't help very much though. It wasn't the thickest of dresses. But the warmth of Mitch's hands was enough to keep me warm for many winters to come!

"Oh Mitch," I started to speak but he placed his fingure on my lips and hushed me quiet.

"Buttercup... My beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Buttercup..." He smiled gently at me with love in his eyes. "How'd I get so lucky to have an amzing girl- no women like you for my girlfriend?"

I giggled again at the 'beautiful' remark.

Then I leaned in and kissed him lovingly on the lips. He kissed back.

I pulled away for just long enough to answer his question with yet, another question.

"I don't know. How'd I get stuck with a handsom, generous beast like you?"

He smirked and continued to kiss me.

We made out for a good half an hour before Blossom came down and shooed Mitch out the house.

I waved goodbye with a smile as Blossom pushed him through the door.

He did the same back.

"Bye bye Mitchy!" I called to him.

"Yes, bye bye Mitchy!" Blossom hissed through gritted teeth, locking the door.

I frowned at her and she walked towards me, with her classical 'hands-on-hips' stance.

"Do you two have to have a spit-meet-n-swap in the middle of our front room, Buttercup?"

I curled my lips and pouted at her. Folding my arms I simpley replied 'yes' and smirked.

Blossom sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Your just lucky it was me that walked in and not dad," she said matter-a-factly. "You wouldv'e been totally screwed!"

I sighed too. I knew it was true. But wasn't gunna opplogise for showing affection towards my amazing boe.

She patted my shoulder and I looked up.

"Come on, lets go to bed." Her voice trailing off as if she'd admitted defeat.

I smiled at her and we went to bed.

Another few months past by before it was Mitch's birthday.

I had absolutally _no_ idea what to get him!

So I just ended up getting him a silver watch. And yeah a _proper_ silver one. Not one of thoses cheapy, shitty ones neither!

I wore light brown shorts and a short green tank top with a black stripe in the middle. It only reached above my belly button, but it was mega cute! I wore it with some black heels and had my hair straightened and put up into pigtails.

Blossom wore a plain, dark pink top that went down to the bottem of her thighs and was tight and low around her chest. She wore it with black fishnet tights and light pink heels. She wore her hair down and crimped, she also had a red bow-clip in on the side.

Finally Bubbles. She was wearing a sky blue tube top with a black mini skirt and big black (heel-less) boots. She had her hair down and curled.

None of us were wearing too much make-up. But we all had our navel-rings in.(Yeah. Bubbles wanted hers pierved but was too scared to do it by herself. So me and Blossom ended up getting ours done too. I didn't really mind, and suprisingly, neither did she. We each got a small hoop, mine a metalic green, Blossom's a hot pink and Bubble's a glowing blue.)

'Alright!' I thought. 'Lets get this thing on the road!'

We reached Mitch's house and Blossom rung the doorbell. God she's so formal!

"Too slow!" I said opening the door.

Blossom gave me her dipleased look.

I frowned back at her.

"They can't hear you past the music anyway," I commented, walking hurily inside.

I found Mitch in the kitchen, drinking a beer with his mates.

I walked up to him, swaying my hips to the music.

Once I got to him, I lifted his chin with a single fingure caressing his cheek while I pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed back then I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room to dance.

He put his hands on my hips and we shook in time to the music.

A few hour of dunken dancing later, me and Mitch were in his room making out.

He was _incredably_ drunk! So drunk in fact, that I knew exactly what he'd had to drink within the last hour!

But I didn't care. His drunkeness made me drunk! Drunk on a cocktail of love and lust. And he'd had the same, but maybe too much?...

His hands slithered under my top and groped my breasts through my bra.

I gasped and pulled away from his kiss.

"What's the matter baby~" He asked, hiccuping in between each word.

I started to feel a bit digusted with the way he was acting towards me.

"I think we should stop here tonight, Mitch. You've had three too many."

I stood up and started to walk to the door when Mitch suddenly grabbed my arm, twisting it slightly.

"And where do you think *hic* your going~?" He had a sly smirk plastered across his face. The same one that normally turned me on, now scared me shitless and made me really angry.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL MITCH! LEMME GO!" I screamed at him, using my nails to claw at his arm. He didn't even flinch.

He pulled me close and smashed his lips against mine in a fit of drunken lust. He shoved me onto the bed and liped his lips in what he thought was a sexy way.

I winced.

"Ow Buttercup, you hurt my arm," he said, lifting his red arm into vew. "And naughty girls must be punished."

He licked my lip and started to kiss my neck really hard. And it hurt!

"Mitch! Stop! Lemme go! _Mitch!_"

It was no use, he wouldn't listen!

I was so scared!

I started to struggle as he literally _ripped _my shirt off, reveling my black lacey bra. Then slid off my brown denim shorts, showing my matching panties.

He groped me and I screamed.

He slapped his hand fiercly down over my mouth.

"Now another clumsy act like that and I'll have to do something we'll _both_ regert!"

I could feel something sharp pressed against my thigh.

The sharp object slowly made its way to my panties, sliding across my skin and leaving a thin red line of blood as it went.

I feel it press slightly and it **really** hurt!

I tried to scream again, but his hand still covered my mouth.

He pressed again, but a little harder and tears started flooding from my glazed over eyes.

I whimpered and tried my hardest not to show the pain I was in as her kept pressing, moving, and pressing again.

Then it stopped.

He brought a large butchers knife up to his lips and licked the blood of the tip in a phsycopathic way.

I sobbed a little more as he brought it to my bra. He drew a little M on each cup as he chuckled in time with the beat coming from downstairs.

He pulled out a set of fuzzy handcuff and chained my hands to the bedposts. (He didn't have to worry about my legs because I kept them squeezed together to stop the imense pain. It just wouldn't stop!)

He slid his hands behind my shivering back and hushed me as he unclasped my strapless bra.

Mitch flung it across the room and used his indez figure to draw circles around my nipples.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you? It's as arousing for me as it is for you..." Then he mumbled something about love.

Love!

And me, aroused! That was the last thing I felt for him right now! No, I lie, it came just above respect and love...

If he was as aroused as I was, he should of thrown up.

He bent over and sucked hard on my left nipple.

I bit my lip under his hand and cried out in pain as he bit down.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"Hello?" Came the voice from the other side.

I bit Mitch's hand, **hard**!

He shouted in agony and I screamed.

"Help! Please help me!" I screeched.

Then Mitch slapped me and I heard footsteps run quickly down the stairs.

I fought and fought until Mitch had had enough.

He slapped me _extreamly_ hard for someone without powers and held the knife to my throat.

"You've ruined my fun!" He sighed and the knife backed of slightly, giving me space to breath.

"But none of that matters. Because even if people come, I'm not gunna stop until I'm satisfied!"

I tried to use my powers to break out of the handcuff, but because my writs were chained quite tightly, for some reason the neon green energy that usually shoots out, well, didn't.

And I couldn't use my strength because even though I hate to admit it, I was petrified.

And _he_ made me like this! Oh god how I was gunna hurt him bad for this!

He pulled his shirt and jeans off and I could feel a bulge on my stomach. Sickening! Seriously, sickening!

He licked from my navel ring to the nape of neck and slipped my panties down.

Then his boxers.

I was paralysed with fear.

He continued to play with my breast and I continued to whimper and scream out ad he entered me, fast and hard, snatching my virginity away from me.

I'd been soiled. I was no longer pure. I felt _dirty_. And it was nowhere near over...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry for the sick, morbid tone... It gets happier, promise :) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Please be my arm candy?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I don't wanna confuse my readers anymore than I may have already. So I'm just gunna continue from where I left of in the last chapter. Momo...**

Buttercup's POV (Still in flashback)

Mitch kept thrusting into me, each time deeper than the last...

It was agony. Torture. And I was acting like a helpless puppy! But I just couldn't build up the amount of strentgh it would take to get over my hatred, love and pity towards him, let alone force him off me.

He noticed I was in real pain and snickered.

He picked the knife up, still going full blast at me, and started cutting me in random places. (Not deep, but it still really hurt!...)

What was he trying to do? Break me? Too late on that one...

He kept cutting me.

I knew Mitch liked the occasinal fight, but I never thought he'd get this aroused at the sight of his 'lovers' blood.

I wanted to fight him, but I knew if I made even a slight attempt at escaping, the knife would pierce me. I'd die. So I lay, motionless, crying on the bed.

Then, there was another, louder knock on the door.

"Hey! Someone heard screaming! What's going on in there!" A familiar voice shouted.

'Butch!' I though happily.

I went to bite Mitch's hand again, but he antisipated it and slapped me in advance.

I snarled at his sneering face as he pulled in and out of me.

I opened my mouth as wide as I could.

"Don't do it!" He warned, holding the knife a few inches from my neck.

I smirked. He'd pulled out of me by now and was panicing.

I opened my mouth a little more, stretching it as far as it went.

"I'm warning you!"

I took the deepest breath I'd ever taken in and absolutely _screamed_!

Mitch swiped the knife across my bare chest, making my scream louder and more hurtfilled. My tears muffiling it towards the end.

I could actually the music stop and people ask eachother what had happened. Give or take it was nothing like Bubbles' super sonic scream, but it did just the trick.

The door burst of the hinges and in stomped Butch. My _closest_ friend.

Mitch had put his boxers back on and was trying to make a break through the open window. But Butch had other plans for him.

Butch picked him up by his greasy brunett hair and _threw_ him across the room and into the side of the door! **OUCH!** Ha!

I sat up in the bed, watching Butch bead the living shit outta Mitch. I broke a smile as Butch picked up a nearby chair and did his head in with it. Not killing him, but damn near close to it!

The wound on my chest stung like crazy! And the handcuffs had fallen off by now. (Mitch haddenet _actually_ locked them!) I picked up a bloodstained bedsheet and wrapped it around myself like a toga, covering myself and stopping myself from accesive bleeding.

Butch looked over at me with anger and pity written across his face.

He waled over to he and offered me his hand.

When I didn't take it, he knew Mitch had damaged more than just my extierior.

He sat on the bed next to me. There was a crowd of people at the doorway by now, and I was shaking with tears still running down my face.

Butch leant across slowey and took my hands. I flinched.

"Oh Buttercup, what has he done to you?..." He pulled me gently to his chest where I cried the rest of the night away.

My sisters took me home after I field a report at the police station.

People basically guess what happened and nasty rumors started at school.

I got weird looks of people when I walked down the street.

I'd been broken...

(End of flashback)

Now, you may think that this was more likely to happen to my sisters, and I agree wholey! Well, I would if it hadn't happened...

But just cause I'm the tough one doesn't mean I have no feelings or emotions! I'm actually very critical about myself.

I went through a whole anerexic patch in my earlier teen years because I though I was fat. I went to hospital, twice!

I spent most of my life in complete denial after what Mitch did... But Butch has been a real help!

Okay, so monday mornings are always the same.

I get up.

Bubbles hogs the bathroom.

Blossom makes breakfast.

Proff reads the paper.

Mom does gardening.

And me, I stay in my room, and brush my hair.

That seems to be what I do when I'm thinking about something a lot.

_'Another boring day of school. But at least I'll get to see Butch! OH! And we have PE together! Imma crush 'im!... Mitch gets out of prison soon. Then what? Will he come back for me? What will I do if he does! CRAP! Why havn't I thought about this more!... Okay, so maybe I think about it all the time. But that doesn't mean I'll know what to do! Should I get a restraining order? It'd come in handy, I guess. I'll stop by the police station on the way home and talk to them about it. Maybe I should ask Butch if he'd come with me? *sigh* I'm just being a pussy! I'm no freaking scrdy-cat! But then again...'_

I let out a quiet scream.

I wasn't so much scared of Mitch, than what I was scared to do to him...

Once he was out, I'd be in. For _his_ murder!...

I sighed and stood up.

I was wearing my school uniform: a short black skirt; long white blouse with green stripes going down along-side the buttons; long white socks; and black flats.

It was cool. I laughed at my sisters in it though, cause green is definatly not Bubbles' colour! Haha!

Sliding a green bow-clip into my hair, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Butterz," Blossom said smiling from the stove.

I sniffed the air. Bacon. Yum!

The Proff patted the seat by him and I sat down.

Smiling, I said morning back and turned on the radio on.

There was some crap on about global warming, then the song 'Your love is my drug' came on.

I jolted and went wide-eyed as the music played. It was the song that was playing when Mitch did those 'things' to me...!

_'I used to be love drunk, now I'm hung over! I'll love you forever, forever is over~! We use to kiss all night...!'_

My heart skipped a beat as the song played and tears formed in my eyes.

I whimpered a little and Professor turned the radio off.

"You okay Buttercup?" He asked, concerned.

Even though the musc was off, it carried on playing full blast in my head.

Tears started to run down my cheeks as I remembered the awful night.

Blossom ran over and pulled me into a hug.

One thing I'd learned over the years is that showing weakness is bad and I should only do it if I must, not if I have the choice.

So, I wiped my tears away and sucked it in.

"I'm, I'm okay. Thanks Bloss." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We both turned to the front door.

"3, 2, 1..."

The door burst open.

"Boys!" The Professor shouted.

"Oops, sorry Proff! We'll fix it!" Butch shouted back from the empty doorframe.

He picked the door up off the floor and attached it back onto the wall.

Blossom giggled as Brick pushed past Butch and embraced her warmly.

"Morning my angel," He said sexily.

"Morning Brick." She gave him a uick kiss on the cheek and me and Butch gagged.

The Professor laughed from across the table.

"Haha, good show!"

Brick and Blossom blushed.

"Isn't young Boomer with you?" He asked, putting down his paper.

Butch shrugged.

"He's drying his hair, he'll be here soon... Maybe."

"Haha! It's the same for Bubbles, they're so much the same!" I said laughing.

Butch strolled up to me and lifted my chin with a single fingure.

He'd noticed my slightly bloodshot eyes.

"You've been crying, what's wrong?" Hurt and sadness filled his beautiful, emerald green eyes.

"N-nothing," I lied. "Just, bad memories I guess..."

He looked upset.

"Listen Butch," I said softly, taking his hands off my face and holding them tenderly. "I'm going to stop by the police station and get a restraing order."

He looked even more hurt. He got down on one knee and started to speak in an apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry. Whatever I've done, I'm really sorry, Buttercup-"

I laughed.

"Not for you, you numbskull! For Micth!" I laughed again and rubbed his head, messing his already messed up hair even more, so?

He smiled and quickly stood up, taking me with him.

Butch held me in his arms and swung me around the kitchen happily.

He eventually put me back on my chair and sat by me.

"You want me to come with?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Okay, we've got PE last thing, so we'll meet up at the gates straight after?"

I nodded and smiled again.

I'd been smiling a lot more reccently. He's noticed too.

Blossom and Brick waved and left for the school library.

And by the time Boomer got here, Bubbles was racing down the stairs, half dressed with one pony-tail in.

Boomer froze at the door, watching the vision of beauty that be his half-naked girlfriend running down the stairs.

She was in her school top and panties.

Butch smirked and I covered his eyes as she ran in shouting 'SORRY, SORRY, PLEASE DON'T LOOK!'

I chucked as she hopped (literally) into a black school skirt and dove into the fridge.

She emerged a minute later with a carton of milk in one hand, and a bagel in the big black hole that is her mouth.

Bubbles swallowed the bagel whole and jugged the milk in less than a second.

She gasped, slipped her shoes on and fixed her hair and makeup before quickly disappearing with Boomer out the door.

Me and Butch sat at the table laughing at her incompadence.

The Professor waved goodbye as he went back into his lab.

I got up and walked over to the mirror.

As I brushed my short, black hair, I read the reflection of the wall clock in the mirror.

07:46AM

I lay the brush down and shoved my wallet into my backpack.

Butch watched the wole time, just grinning like a fool.

"What?" I asked.

He remained silent.

"Oh I know, yeah, I borrowed one of Bubbles skirts this morning, so it's a little shorter." I said examining the back of the skirt in the mirror.

He chuckled.

"So you did that to poor Boomer for no reason?"

I smirked.

"Not 'no reason', she nicked mine last week, so I thought I'd get 'er back!"

I pulled a tounge at him that was quickly returned with a subtle wink and grin.

I laughed and walked out the door, him following from behind.

* * *

11:12AM, Maths, Mrs. Briggs, Butch's POV

* * *

Maths. It's always so boring.

A whole hour where I have to sit at the back of the class with the retarded missfits.

Buttercup (unlike me) is quite bright, so she sits quite near the front of the class, where the teach can keep an eye on 'er.

Briggsys is always so stingy!

DON'T EAT THE CHALK BUTCH!

STOP BEATING UP DEXTER BUTCH!

GOOD STUDENTS DON'T EAT THEIR OWN HOMEWORK BUTCH!

BLAH, BLAH, **BLAH!**

Why does it always have to be so tough?

Luck though, lunch is next, so me and Buttercup can go and eat lunch on the field. Away from all the social rejects and ugly nerds!

Yes.

This is my perspective on high school. It sucks. You suck. Live wit' it douche!

Mrs. B was going on about fraction or some crap like that. Then she asked a question I actually knew the answer to!

I put my hand up, and so did Buttercup.

Teach just glared at me and pointed at Buttercup.

"64, Mrs." She spoke with such elagence. I was speachless.

Buttercup's always been so smart.

Pretty hot too!

Great ass.

Great grades.

And **increadible **at sports!

She was every guys' dream girl. Every guy that saw her went nuts over her!

And I'm no acception...

When class split for lunch, me and Buttercup took our lunches and sat under a big, oak tree on the field.

It was such a nice day. And Buttercup practially shone in the shimmering lights that danced through the gaps in the trees.

She's so beautiful was all I could think.

She was going on about how it's not fair that she can't join the school's basketball team cause of her powers. Which is kinda understandable.

But I just nodded and smiled in agreement.

"...And it's just not fair! Am I right?"

I smiled and nodded again, as if I had been listening for the last, how ever long it's been since we sat down.

Once we'd finished our lunch, we headed over to the gym for our double PE lesson.

* * *

2 hours later, inside the girls locker room, Buttercup's POV

* * *

"All I'm saying is that Britney deserves a little privacy too!" Bubbles exclaimed to me and Bloss, while buttoning up her blouse.

I'm not sure why, but she got dressed a lot quicker and calmer at school than she does at home.

Maybe she should get to school early in her PJs and get changed here instead?

Nahh! She'd never do it!

Blossom nodded and said something about how the ecomy is an absolute fail with the credit crunch, and all.

I sighed and slipped on my/Bubbles' skirt, zipping it at the side.

"What's up Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, generally concerned.

"I don't know, I'm kinda nervous about the whole restraning order thing... What if he comes after me?"

Blossom walked over to me in her bra and a pair of naive blue shorts.

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"But Cupz, that's the whole point of a restraining order! To stop them from getting too close."

"But doesn't that mean he could still, like, stalk me?" I said anxiously.

Bubbles giggles.

"What's the likleyness of that happening?"

I glared at her and she instently got the point.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, 'oh' makes _everything_ better!" I shouted.

"Buttercup, calm down! There was no need for shouting!" Blososm scolded me.

"Well, I'm sorry for begin nervous and upset about the fact that my ex-boyfriend rapist is getting out of jail soon and ul probably come after me for revenge!"

The whole chainging room went quiet after that.

"B-but, you've got your super powers if anything happens, right?" Bubbles asked apologetically.

I sighed and nodded.

"But they didn't seem to help last time..."

"Well," Blossom started. "Maybe what you need is a little arm candy! You know, to shake him off?"

Wow! Blossom was starting to think a lot like me! Speaking of which, why didn't I think of that? Ahh, probably nothing.

When I was changed I literally ran out of school and into Butch's arms.

He'd been waiting for around about and hour for me while I chatted to some of my friends.

"So, we doin' this or what?" He smiled.

"Yeah, but before we go can I ask you to do somehting for me?"

He looked a little unsure, but a smile soon returned to his face.

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Could you be my fake boyfriend when Mitch gets out of the slammer?"

Butch was shocked. Totally and utterly gobsmacked.

"W-why?" He finally managed to get out.

"Cause if Micth sees I'm with someone, and that someone just happens to be one of the strongest and most evil ex villans in Townsville, he's _sure_ to stop stalking me!"

"Well... Okay, for you."

"Thanks Butch! You won't regret this!" I skipped away happily.

"Or will I?..." He shrugged it off and walked with me.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE, Continue or not?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this. I've kinda lost all feeling for the plot, and come on. The ending's pretty obvious :/ So, please review and let me know if you want me to carry on with this story or if it's just not worth the time. Thanks. Momo...**


End file.
